


Wherever you would call me

by FallingTrees



Series: Playing with time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Time Travel, almost compliant with Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTrees/pseuds/FallingTrees
Summary: Alternate version to "Make me stay"Bucky joins Steve in his task to return the infinity stones and stumbles upon one Darcy Lewis...who's not supposed to be here.AU where Darcy has been sent to the wrong time after the snap





	1. Introduction to the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make me stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844890) by [FallingTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTrees/pseuds/FallingTrees). 



> Hello random people!
> 
> This is an alternate version to my oneshot (that may get more chapters idk yet) "Make me stay"  
> This one doesn't involve soulmate identifying marks but that does not mean it doesn't involve soulmates ;) if u get what i mean
> 
> the beginning is very very similar to the original but this one will have multiple chapters I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I thought it was stupid writing for Steve to return the stones BY HIMSELF like the fudge people??? also Bucky wouldn't have that  
> I don't think Sam would either but he won't be in this.........or will he? lol
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Bucky knew the moment Steve volunteered to bring back the stones on his own that his best friend wouldn't return.

When his friend had hugged him as if to bid goodbye, Bucky’s mind was set on leaving with him.

"I can't let you do this alone, pal." He set his metal hands on his friend's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. "I'm coming with you."

"You can rest for awhile, Buck. I'll manage." Steve said while changing into his uniform, his eyes not meeting Bucky’s.

"The thing is you don't have to. You really think I'm gonna let you do this completely alone? After everything that has happened the past few days? Years for you, even."

Steve sighed slightly at this but chuckled when his friend started changing as well, knowing fully well there was no way he could persuade Bucky.

And few minutes later they both stepped onto the Quantum tunnel platform and with a flash their surroundings disappeared.

Bringing back the stones turned out to be harder than anticipated. How the hell Steve had planned to do this alone was beyond him but Bucky also knew his friend well enough to figure out why.

After the sacrifice Tony and Natasha had done for the universe, the rest of the team had been grieving and the exhaustion was readable on all of their faces.

Of course Steve had been the first to volunteer to bring the stones back.

  
Trying not to be seen by anyone was a little harder for two war heroes whose faces had been plastered on every history book in the States.

In contrast to his first time travel where apparently Steve had fought himself, they managed not to be seen by any of the Avengers.

A few hours later Bucky could practically feel Steve’s nervousness rising as they finished their task at Camp Lehigh.

Steve turned to him, his eyes almost pleading, making his friend shake his head with a chuckle.

"Don't look at me with that face, I knew what you were up to the moment they mentioned time travelling."

"Buck-"

"No need for explaining.” Bucky raised his hand, a small smile tugging at his lips.   
“I understand. Let me at least join you for a while...I miss the old days, too.”

They gave each other reassuring nods after setting their watches and with another flash their surroundings disappeared.

  
  


They ended up close to a military base, the streets seemed familiar and strange at the same time. As they made their way into the facility, disguised in military uniforms, Bucky tried to take every detail in.

It was odd, the way he felt home and like a stranger at once.

He knew this wasn’t for him. That he had been living in the future too long to go back.   
He wasn’t like Steve. He didn’t have much left to go back to.   
And he didn’t know if he’d like to, either.

They walked through the corridors, trying to hide their faces while simultaneously looking for something that could help.

A name perhaps.

As if on cue with his thoughts he heard someone mentioning a certain Ms. Carter. Giving Steve a small signal they decided to follow the person who seemed to be heading towards her.

  
  


Only when they ended up in front of what seemed to be her office Bucky realized he didn’t have much time left with his childhood friend.

The other man was staring at the name tag outside of the room before he finally looked at his friend.

“Buck...thank you. For everything.”

  
Though he was aware of what this moment meant for both of them, neither one seemed to wholly grasp the heaviness of the situation.

Bucky didn’t really know how he’d manage without his lifelong friend in a world he still hadn’t completely adjusted to. But this didn’t feel like a goodbye. It somehow couldn’t be.

He didn’t know why his brain didn’t seem to accept that this would truly be the last time he’d see Steve.   
Sure, he hadn’t been the most emotional type to instantly burst out in tears but knowing he’d never see his friend again…

“You know, I'd stay here, too...” he started, trailing off as he looked around for a bit. “But I’m not sure I would fit in anymore-”

His little speech was cut short when he felt a small person bump into his back.

“Ah, sor- pardon me, sir! I was too engrossed in these files for a moment.”

Turning around Bucky found himself being face to face with a woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties. Big blue eyes framed by brown strands of hair looked up at Bucky and then at Steve and back at Bucky.

Her red lips opened in surprise as she blinked several times.

“Well, fuck me...”

This time it was Bucky’s turn to blink.

He’d never met a woman back in his time who’d speak that way. Especially in front of a man. The two men shared a confused look before Bucky turned back to the woman with a chuckle.

“Shouldn’t I at least buy you dinner first?”


	2. Where Past becomes Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ♥

“Shouldn’t I at least buy you dinner first?”

The woman stared at him dumbfounded before her eyes suddenly sparkled with a mixture of wonder and mischief. His eyes darted to her plump lips as they slowly formed into a smile.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are one hell of a smooth man."

Before he could even respond to her statement, her eyes darted next to him at Steve.  
Steve only watched her in slight confusion.

“I’m gonna go out on a limp and just ask straight ahead ‘cause I’m pretty sure Barnes only started rocking that long hair in the 21st century.” The brunette’s smile turned into a knowing grin. “Are you guys time travelling from the future?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise while he felt Steve stiffen beside him at her question.  
_Who the hell was this woman?_

Her eyes shifted back to his and Bucky forced himself not to take a step back. They held such intensity and interest in them. Interest that Bucky couldn’t quite classify just yet.

Steve was the first to speak up, making her break eye contact with him.

But only for a second.

“May I ask who you are, Ms.?”

Steve’s tone was filled with curiosity, but also caution.  
Only then did Bucky realize that the woman in front of him might actually be a threat to them.

He immediately started analyzing her appearance. The strange woman was dressed in typical office clothing, a white blouse with a pencil skirt that hugged her body. She was holding a couple of files in her hands, that were pressed to her chest.

“I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis.” she answered, making Bucky’s eyes shift back to her face.

She was beautiful. There was no way to describe her differently. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing and he tried his best to put his guard back up in front of the stunning woman.

“I’m friends with Thor. I used to be an intern for his ex-girlfriend Jane Foster. Sure, we haven’t seen each other as often ever since the break-up but we still stay in contact.”

Steve seemed to relax slightly at this revelation but still kept his distance, making sure to stay on guard.

Unlike Bucky who was still looking at Darcy with interest.

_Who was this woman who seemed to be friends with the thunder god?_

“Excuse my wariness, Ms. Lewis-”

“Darcy.”

This seemed to have caught Steve off guard, for he coughed lightly before continuing to speak.

“Excuse my wariness, Darcy but we didn’t expect anyone here to know something about time travelling. No less someone who claimed to be friends with Thor.”

Bucky watched Darcy curiously, waiting for her reaction.

“Oh don’t worry, big guy! That’s completely understandable. I mean imagine how I felt once I woke up surrounded by oldies music and cars.”

That wasn’t what he had expected.

“Took me a few hours to finally understand what had happened.”

“And what exactly happened?” Steve raised a single eyebrow at her to which the young woman only started grinning.

“That’s a looooong story. And I’ll get into detail another time but to keep it short: I was just minding my business, baking some cookies at home, you know the usual. Listening to the tv reporter saying something about a giant alien attack in Wakanda when suddenly-”

Her eyes grew big and she raised one hand with a dramatic gesture.

“Nothing. It felt like I just disappeared and then I woke up on a bench in mid-cold-war America.”

The two men only blinked at her statement. Steve seemed to ease up a little but Bucky could still feel the tension in his friend.

He wasn’t fully convinced.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s en-”

Bucky cut his friend short by tapping on his shoulder, making him turn around to him.

“I think she may have been a victim of the snap, Steve.” He whispered so only Steve could hear him. The blond man raised his eyebrows in surprise before looking back at Darcy who only watched their little exchange with curiosity.

When Steve turned back to Bucky, the latter finally felt the tension leaving the room.

“But how did she get here?”

“I don’t know, that’s magic stuff, Steve. Who knows what may have gone wrong with it?”

His blond friend nodded at this, his eyebrows knitted in thought.

After a couple of seconds he seemed to have come to a decision though and he gave Darcy a gentle smile.

The petite woman seemed to see his change in behaviour and offered her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Cap.”

“It’s Steve.” he offered making her grin widely before she turned to Bucky.

He immediately offered his right hand to her with a small smile, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Bucky.”

Darcy nodded in satisfaction before looking towards the door.

“How about we meet with my boss first and then we can continue talking about what you guys are doing here?” she asked while opening the door slowly. “By the way, Stevie. You’re really taking this ‘Man out of time’-concept a little too serious, don’t you think?”

Bucky chuckled as he watched Steve’s expression, not sure what to comment.

The young woman however stepped into the room, putting the documents onto the desk nearby before walking towards the door on the right.

Following her into what seemed to be her part of the office, judging by the little name tag on the desk of “Darcy Carter” they watched her opening the door into what seemed to be her boss’ room.

“Pegs, please don’t freak out but there is someone to see you.”

Distantly they could make out a female voice with a british accent: “I will never get used to your usage of words. I swear if I have to see Sergeant Thompson once more today I will resign.”

“I think you’ll be happy about this one, Pegs. Come in, Cap!”

Darcy didn’t have to tell him twice for Steve had already made his way towards the door as soon as Peggy had started speaking.

Bucky followed suit and stepped inside.

Peggy Carter looked almost pale as she stared at his best friend.

Her eyes shifted to him for a mere second before looking back at Steve, who was slowly walking towards her.

“Steve?” Her voice came out, the vulnerability clear in her tone. “You’re...you’re alive.”

She took a steps towards him, staring at his face as if too afraid he might disappear the moment she looked away.”

“Well I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.”

Bucky only watched as the pair slowly walked towards each other to embrace in a hug. He smiled to himself, glad he was there to witness their reunion.

Darcy who had watched the reunion with almost childlike wonder had slowly placed herself next to Bucky. She leaned slightly to the side as she whispered: “I think we should give them some privacy.”

Bucky nodded at her suggestion, following her outside, more than happy to leave the pair, which was about to lean in for a kiss, alone.

As he closed the door behind him quietly he felt Darcy’s eyes upon him.

The young woman was watching him as if contemplating something. Her stare made him feel slightly nervous, as if being completely exposed to her.

After a few seconds she smiled at him brightly, asking him whether he preferred tea or coffee. When he set for water she gave him a “I’ll be right back” and disappeared into the hallway.

When she stepped back into her office a few minutes later - two glasses in her hands - Bucky Barnes stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly scratching his neck.

She handed him the glass of water with a smile before offering him a seat at the table that was usually reserved for guests.

After closing the door she took a seat as well.

“So,” she started after putting her glass down. “What happened in the future while I was away?"

“It’s somewhat of a long story but we have a theory on how you ended up here.” Bucky watched her before he leaned back into the chair. “There was what we call ‘The Snap’ which made half of the universe disappear...I was gone, too. Somehow the others managed to built a time travel machine and long story short they managed to get us back and we won the war but...it seems like you didn’t end up where you belong.”

Darcy seemed to reflect on his sorry excuse of an explanation as her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She looked up at him after a while and smiled brightly.

“Sounds legit.”

“Le..git?” Bucky gave her a confused look and she chuckled.

“It’s something like...real. It sounds believable. Makes sense.” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “Ever since we bumped into Thor all those years ago I can’t be surprised about a lot of things that have been happening on earth. I mean look at me. I just randomly woke up in 1949. Believe me that was more explanation than I ever expected to get. But how come you’re here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may have multiple chapters but it's still gonna be a pretty short one  
> therefore the chapters are quite short as well haha I hope that's okay!
> 
> but that way it's also easier for me to update regularly
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tell me if you guys prefer multiple chapters on this version or the soulmate au :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> This was a really short chapter but that was intentionaaaaaaaaal lol the following chapters will be longer I promise!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!! ♥


End file.
